


Next Step

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Series: high school!AU [2]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stephen è riuscito a scappare alle grinfie dei suoi amici con la scusa del compleanno di sua madre. È dispiaciuto di aver mentito loro, e ultimamente l’ha fatto piuttosto spesso, ma Jon non apprezza l’attenzione pubblica ed è sicuro che se Amy e Paul scoprissero che si frequentano sarebbe la fine. Voleva attendere ancora un po’, e nel frattempo non gli dispiaceva passare del tempo da solo con lui, tra una lezione e l’altra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla prima settimana del COW-T di [Maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Prompt:** _QUALCOSA DI BLU Un fandom, o una ship, scrivendo sul/la quale ti senti particolarmente a tuo agio (non necessariamente il tuo OTF/OTP)._  
>  **Perché è "qualcosa di blu":** perché scrivere di loro mi viene fin troppo naturale (e non erano la mia prima scelta per questo prompt, ma con l'idea che avevo in mente... beh, non mi sentivo a mio agio, almeno in questo momento). 'xD  
>  Betareader: [nessie_sun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nessie_sun)

Stephen sente la porta aprirsi e alza la testa di scatto, solo per sorridere quando nota Jon. Gli ha dato lui appuntamento lì, e quell’aula è sempre vuota a quell’ora, ma è stato rapito dalla lettura e quel rumore lo ha spaventato. Il ragazzo lo raggiunge e gli si siede accanto, poi si sporge a baciarlo sulle labbra. Stephen sospira e si allontana con un sorriso. “Come è andata l’interrogazione?”  
“Poteva andare meglio, ma qualcuno ieri mi ha distratto dallo studio.”  
Stephen si finge pensieroso. “E chi può aver osato tanto, mi chiedo!”  
Si guardano negli occhi e scoppiano a ridere.  
“Scusa,” dice, poi si sporge a baciarlo di nuovo.  
“Non preoccuparti. Comunque, pensavo che per farti perdonare, potremmo andare al cinema stasera.”  
“Va ben- no, stasera no,” si corregge Stephen, guardandolo dispiaciuto. “È il compleanno di mamma, ci saranno anche Eddie e Jimmy a cena.”  
“Oh, capisco.”  
Jon si fa pensieroso per alcuni minuti, poi torna a sorridergli. “Se ti prometto che sarai a casa per cena, possiamo andarci dopo la scuola? Lasciamo gli zaini a casa mia e andiamo.”  
“Sì, va bene.”  
“Yeah!” esclama Jon ridendo. “Cosa stai leggendo?”  
Stephen solleva il libro per mostrargli la copertina con su scritto “Le due torri” e ghigna, mentre il suo ragazzo alza gli occhi al cielo. “Giusto, dovevo immaginarlo. Va beh, svegliami quando dobbiamo tornare a lezione,” chiede Jon, incrociando le braccia sul banco e appoggiandoci la testa.

***

Stephen è riuscito a scappare alle grinfie dei suoi amici con la scusa del compleanno di sua madre. È dispiaciuto di aver mentito loro, e ultimamente l’ha fatto piuttosto spesso, ma Jon non apprezza l’attenzione pubblica ed è sicuro che se Amy e Paul scoprissero che si frequentano sarebbe la fine. Voleva attendere ancora un po’, e nel frattempo non gli dispiaceva passare del tempo da solo con lui, tra una lezione e l’altra.  
Raggiunge il vicolo dove ha appuntamento con Jon e non è davvero sorpreso di trovarlo già lì, che tira calci a un sasso e non si è accorto di lui.  
“Ehi.”  
Jon si ferma e si volta verso di lui, sorridendo. “Ehi. Tutto a posto?”  
“Sì, tranquillo.” Stephen lo raggiunge e gli prende la mano destra nella sua sinistra. “Possiamo andare?”  
“Possiamo andare.”  
Jon stringe la presa e si avviano verso casa sua; non abita molto lontano e in dieci minuti sono arrivati.  
Stephen si asciuga le mani contro i jeans e cerca di respirare. È un po’ nervoso, ha incontrato la madre di Jon solo una volta, proprio davanti casa loro. Jon deve essersi accorto che qualcosa non va perché, dopo aver inserito la chiave nella serratura, si volta verso di lui. “Qualcosa non va?”  
“No, non-” Si blocca quando vede a sua volta Jon fare un’espressione strana e guardare la casa. “Che cosa c’è?”  
“Pensavo mamma fosse in casa, invece la porta è chiusa.”  
“Oh-”  
Jon torna a dedicarsi alla serratura e Stephen decide di concentrarsi sui movimenti della sua mano. Quando la porta è aperta, Jon lo invita a entrare e, senza guardarlo negli occhi, mormora: “Non lo sapevo, comunque, davvero.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che saremmo- che non c’era.”  
“Uh. Sì, beh, non preoccuparti.” Stephen gli sorride incoraggiante, anche se il pensiero di essere da soli ha agitato anche lui.  
Jon ricambia il sorriso e gli chiude la porta alle spalle una volta che è entrato. “Andiamo,” dice guidandolo per la casa, “e non fare caso al disordine che vedrai.”  
Stephen ridacchia. “Ho visto il tuo armadietto, non mi illudevo che a casa fossi diverso.”  
Jon sbuffa appena e apre una porta alla sua sinistra. “Posa lo zaino e sistemati pure... dove trovi spazio,” borbotta le ultime parole mentre si aggira per la camera raccattando e ammassando vestiti e videogiochi.  
Stephen appoggia lo zaino in un angolo e poi decide di mettere fine alla sua angoscia bloccandolo per le spalle e facendolo voltare verso di sé. “Va bene così.”  
Jon sospira di nuovo. “Scusa, è che non sono abituato a...”  
“Ad avere amici in camera?”  
“Beh, tu non sei solo un amico.”  
Jon lo prende per il davanti della maglia, lo tira a sé per baciarlo, e dopo poco si ritrova sdraiato sul letto, Jon sopra di sé.  
Baciare Jon è una cosa che potrebbe fare per ore, le mani perse tra i suoi riccioli scuri o sulla sua pelle accaldata, la pressione del suo corpo contro il proprio, i loro membri che strusciano insieme; specie se Jon continua a muoversi così. È un verso strano quello che gli è uscito, bisognoso, e Jon non sembra messo meglio mentre si solleva per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Non so se ho ancora voglia di andare al cinema,” lo informa, il fiato corto e le pupille dilatate.  
“Nemmeno io.”  
“Bene.”  
Jon riprende a baciarlo, ma nel frattempo lo aiuta a liberarsi dei vestiti. Non riesce a rendersi bene conto di cosa vuole fare finché non sono entrambi nudi e il suo ragazzo si allontana, dicendo che deve prendere un paio di cose.  
Stephen lo osserva appena muoversi per la stanza, le labbra strette e le dita affondate nelle coperte, e quando Jon torna indietro e gli si siede accanto non riesce a guardarlo.  
“Non so-” comincia a dire, ma si blocca notando che Stephen non lo sta guardando. “Cosa c’è che-” sente il panico farsi strada nella sua voce. “Oddio, ho esagerato? Pensavo-”  
“No. No!” Stephen riesce a trovare il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi, non può lasciare che si senta in colpa per, beh, per colpa sua. “Pensavi bene. Davvero! Voglio... vorrei, ma...” Abbassa lo sguardo, imbarazzato. “È che- Insomma,” sospira, “non l’ho mai fatto prima.”  
“Oh.”  
Jon lo osserva un lungo istante in silenzio, quindi appoggia una mano sulla sua. “Se lo vuoi sul serio...”  
Stephen lo guarda negli occhi, soppesando le alternative. I suoi fratelli, più che sua madre, lo avevano messo in guardia contro il sesso tanto per fare, almeno la prima volta; ma non era sicuro che considerassero tra le possibilità il fatto che lo facesse con un uomo. È comunque Jon, e sebbene sembri assurdo, si fiderebbe in ogni caso, anche se escono assieme da davvero troppo poco. Annuisce e si bagna le labbra, vuole arrivare fino in fondo.  
Jon sorride e gli si getta addosso, praticamente, baciandolo e ridendo, e provocando una nuova ondata di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” domanda poi, sollevandosi appena; ora sembra lui imbarazzato. “Cioè... quale posizione vuoi provare, sai...”  
Stephen annuisce. “Ho- visto qualcosa, però...”  
Jon sospira. “Facciamo così, ti dico quello che piacerebbe a me, e se sei d’accordo si prova. Se poi per qualsiasi motivo non va bene, possiamo cambiare. O smettere, non dobbiamo farlo per forza. Ok?”  
Stephen annuisce di nuovo e Jon sorride, appena più malizioso del solito. “Stavo pensando, da davvero tanto tempo, a come sarebbe averti sopra e dentro di me,” dice prima di baciarlo lentamente, i loro bacini che si incontrano.  
L’idea è, in effetti, eccitante. “Va bene.”  
Jon si sposta in modo che siano entrambi sdraiati su un fianco, uno davanti all’altro, e gli prende una mano, sorridendo appena. “Devo essere preparato... Posso farlo da solo o posso aiutarti a farlo, se te la senti.”  
“Voglio farlo.” Stephen stringe la presa e lo guarda convinto, oramai ha deciso e vuole fare tutto quello che serve.  
“Bene, va bene.” Jon gli bacia le dita, poi si sposta per prendere il lubrificante e guidarlo dentro di sé. “Non dico che non farà male, però te lo dirò se sarà troppo,” lo avverte, “okay?”  
“Okay.”

Infilare il primo dito è strano, anche se Jon lo rassicura e lo invita a continuare, ma già al secondo Stephen è più rilassato. Il cuore continua a battergli forte, ma i gemiti e gli incoraggiamenti del suo ragazzo bastano a farlo sentire più sicuro mentre trova il ritmo giusto.  
“Oh, aspetta, Stephen.” Jon è tranquillo, ma Stephen si blocca di scatto e questo lo fa quasi ridacchiare. “Va tutto bene, pensavo solo che forse possiamo andare avanti adesso.”  
“Oh.”  
Jon si lascia andare ad un’altra risatina maliziosa, poi si solleva per baciarlo e ribaltare nuovamente le loro posizioni. “Ora tocca a me, almeno un po’,” dice iniziando ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe per poi arrivare al suo membro e aggiungere la lingua alla mano.  
Stephen potrebbe anche dimenticare quello che devono fare se Jon ha intenzione di continuare così, ne è piuttosto sicuro, ma prima che possa farlo Jon si allontana, prende il preservativo e lo aiuta a infilarlo. Sospira, si sente un po’ stupido a star lì quasi immobile; fa per tirarsi su, ma non è una grande idea perché all’improvviso si scontra con qualcosa di duro.  
“Ahia!” dicono assieme lui e Jon, massaggiandosi la testa e scoppiando a ridere un secondo dopo.  
“Scusa,” sospira Stephen mentre Jon si mette a sedere accanto a lui.  
Almeno stanno ancora sorridendo entrambi. Per un lungo istante rimangono a fissarsi, occhi negli occhi, ed è di nuovo Jon che fa la prima mossa, allungando una mano per posarla tra i capelli di Stephen, e lo bacia.  
Oramai hanno appurato di essere più che a loro agio con i baci, anche senza vestiti, ed hanno iniziato dalla fase successiva in realtà, però ora Stephen vuole andare avanti. Spinge Jon contro il letto, continuando a baciarlo e facendo incontrare le loro erezioni. “Possiamo?” È troppo implorante, quasi lamentoso, ma non può evitarlo; lo solleva che lui risponda con un: “Sì, ti prego!” non meno impaziente.  
Jon posa le mani sulle sue spalle e lo spinge delicatamente indietro. “Non posso aiutarti molto da qui, ma... oramai sai dove devi andare, penso.”  
Ridacchiano appena, poi Stephen segue le indicazioni che comunque Jon continua a dargli. È appena entrato quando lo sente gemere e si blocca. “Jon...”  
“È tutto a posto, non preoccuparti,” incrocia i suoi occhi e gli sorride, “devo solo abituarmi un attimo.”  
“Va bene.”  
“Okay, vai,” dice dopo poco.  
Stephen riprende a muoversi e anche se all’inizio è ancora stretto e quasi doloroso, è con Jon e questo basta a renderla l’esperienza migliore della sua vita fino a questo momento. Si spinge contro di lui ed è talmente concentrato nello stare attento ad ogni sua reazione che viene preso di sorpresa anche lui dal proprio orgasmo. Si appoggia con la fronte contro la spalla di Jon e lui lo stringe a sé. “È...”  
“È andato tutto bene, sto bene,” lo rassicura Jon. “Anzi, dovrei essere io preoccupato di essere stato una buona prima volta.”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda è stato bello, ma tu non...”  
“Speravo- speravo volessi darmi una mano tu. Anche se non penso mi ci voglia molto.”  
Ridacchia e Stephen fa lo stesso portando una mano sul suo sesso, iniziando a muoverla e osservando le espressioni di Jon. Le poche esperienze che ha avuto sono state anche brevi e incentrate sul farsi venire a vicenda, non ci sono mai stati nemmeno molti baci, quindi è un po’ tutto una novità. Jon viene ripetendo il suo nome e Stephen sorride.  
Un colpo alla porta li fa raggelare e si osservano ad occhi spalancati; Stephen sta anche trattenendo il fiato mentre si fanno attenti e Jon chiama un incerto: “Mamma?”  
Non giunge nessuna risposta immediata, quindi Jon si riveste in fretta e decide di andare a vedere. Quando apre appena la porta, un gatto grigio gli passa tra le gambe e salta sul letto.  
“Eri tu?” chiede offeso Jon.  
Per tutta risposta il gatto si avvicina a Stephen, studiandolo, e Jon scuote la testa. “Vado a prendere un asciugamano, e intanto controllo che non sia davvero tornata,” lo informa uscendo prima che Stephen possa rispondere.  
Quando torna, Stephen è impegnato a giocare con il gatto e Jon scoppia a ridere, facendo spaventare entrambi.  
“Co-Cosa?” Domanda Stephen, guardandolo imbarazzato.  
Jon scuote la testa e si avvicina. “È... è stato surreale entrare in camera e vederti sdraiato sul letto, a giocare con il mio gatto, nudo...” Stephen abbassa la testa, le guance ancora più rosse. “Non volevo ridere di te, mi dispiace.”  
Jon si siede accanto a lui e gli posa una mano sul volto, facendolo tornare a guardarlo. Gli sorride e si sporge a baciarlo, o vorrebbe farlo se il gatto non si fosse messo tra di loro, strusciandosi contro il suo mento. Ridacchiano entrambi e poi Stephen si allontana. “È meglio che mi vesta davvero, ora.” 

Pochi minuti dopo sono in cucina, Jon impegnato a dare da mangiare al gatto.  
“Come si chiama?” domanda Stephen, appoggiato al tavolo.  
“Pi. L’ha scelto Larry,” risponde mettendo a posto i croccantini.  
Stephen ridacchia. “Capisco... tu saresti andato più su qualcosa tipo Luke, o... Obi Wan, immagino.”  
“Avevo proposto Han Solo, in realtà,” dice raggiungendolo. “E non ti ho nemmeno chiesto se vuoi qualcosa...”  
“Oh, pensavo mi avessi già soddisfatto abbastanza.” Stephen ghigna e Jon si zittisce, facendolo ridere di più.  
“Oh, zitto,” dice Jon, appena si riprende, abbracciandolo e nascondendo la testa contro il suo petto. “Ancora non ci credo... siamo stati stupidi... e fortunati...”  
Stephen lo accarezza, una mano tra i suoi riccioli e l’altra sulla schiena. È riuscito a tranquillizzarsi una volta rivestito, ma ora sente di nuovo il proprio cuore accelerare i battiti. Quando il suo ragazzo si allontana solo per fissarlo negli occhi, poi, è difficile ragionare. Si abbassa per baciarlo e lo sente gemere contro le sue labbra mentre Jon lo stringe di più.  
“Ehi, scusa, so-”  
La voce alle sue spalle si interrompe bruscamente e Stephen ha fin troppa paura di averla riconosciuta. Jon si allontana di scatto e entrambi si mettono sull’attenti, anche se lui non ha il coraggio di voltarsi.  
“C-ciao, mamma.”  
“Jon, vieni a darmi una mano con la spesa,” dice Marian, “e ciao, Stephen.”  
Lui si volta lentamente, senza avere il coraggio di guardarla in faccia mentre Jon va ad aiutarla. “Buona sera, signora Leibowitz,” dice, rimanendo in disparte per lasciar loro spazio.

“Mamma...” comincia Jon quando hanno finito di mettere a posto, spostandosi accanto a Stephen – cosa di cui lui gli è grato. “Io...”  
La donna lo ferma con un gesto della mano e li osserva in silenzio per un lungo istante; infine chiede: “Siete felici?”  
Jon e Stephen si guardano sorpresi, poi entrambi tornano a rivolgersi a Marian. “Sì!”  
Marian annuisce. “Bene, sono contenta per voi. Siete abbastanza grandi per decidere della vostra vita.”  
Stephen sta sorridendo così tanto che gli fanno già male le guance, ma non può farne a meno, e Jon gli stringe la mano. “Grazie, signora Leibowitz.”  
La donna annuisce, poi si rivolge al figlio, le mani sui fianchi. “Solo, Jon, speravo di venire a conoscenza che stai con qualcuno in un modo un po’ più carino da parte tua!”  
Jon ridacchia, nervoso. “Scusa, mamma.”  
Sta sorridendo anche lei. “Bene, vi lascio da soli adesso, ho del lavoro da fare. Non fate qualcosa di sconveniente.”  
Stephen è rosso come un peperone e non ha la forza di dire niente, invece Jon esclama solo un: “Mamma!” mentre lei se ne va.  
“Oddio... sì, siamo stati fortunati...” riesce a dire Stephen, ripetendo le parole dell’altro.  
“Già. Però... almeno l’ha presa bene.” Jon torna ad abbracciarsi a Stephen, le mani tra i suoi capelli. “Sono contento che l’abbia scoperto con te.”  
“Oh.” Stephen lo guarda stupito per un istante. “Da come ha reagito, pensavo che almeno sapesse che sei gay.”  
“No, non- non ho mai avuto coraggio di dirglielo. Probabilmente aspettavo solo... una persona per cui valesse rischiare di scoprire la sua reazione.”  
“Sì, capisco.”  
“I tuoi lo sanno?”  
“Non ancora.” Stephen fa scorrere una mano sulla schiena di Jon e sospira. “E parlando di casa, forse è meglio che vada e mi faccia una doccia prima di cena.”  
Jon fa una risatina. “Sì, immagino sia meglio. A domani?”  
“A domani,” ripete e si abbassa a baciarlo.


End file.
